starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Inumine Seishiro
"Ayanagi Gakuen's NEW singing and dancing star! Inumine Seishiro! Desu☆" - Inumine Seishiro Appearance Inumine has short green hair that parts to the left and bright orange eyes. In his school uniform, Inumine wears his tie loose and shirt untucked. He does not wear the standard school vest and leaves his blazers unbuttoned. In his training attire, he wears a white zip hoodie with black trims on the pockets and a black line that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down the sleeves. He wears the sleeves 3/4 down his arms. His hoodie is unzipped and inside, he wears an orange shirt with black trims at the neckline. He wears a pair of grey shorts and a pair of white dancing shoes. Personality Inumine has an odd personality that resembles a dog that doesn't listen. Described by Tatsumi as a useless person except for musicals, Inumine's habits and activities annoy other people. Although he is somewhat prideful of himself and his team, he is unaware of his surroundings when focused on things like finding food. His teammates state that it is a normal thing for him break out and sing whenever he feels like it. History Relationships Ugawa Akira Ugawa and Inumine are classmates, teammates, and roommates. Ugawa finds it hard to relax when they are together. He, along with the rest of Team Hiragi, believe Inumine is useless for anything except musicals. Toraishi Izumi Toraishi is usually the one who has to deal with Inumine's incompetence whenever Inumine disappears. Toraishi will throw his shoe at him and give him commands, just like a master towards a dog. Kuga notes that Toraishi has it hard. Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Taurus. * He is roommates, classmates, and teammates with Ugawa. * His bed is the bottom bunk. * His icon in the group chat is a picture of a stuffed Shumai Dog.Season 2 Act 9 * His favorite animal is the elephant.The Japanese wikipedia page cites 'Season 2 Volume 2 BD.DVD Enclosed Booklet' as the source. * He has never lost at rock-paper-scissors. * According to Ugawa, Inumine grinds his teeth, eats rice balls, and opens his eyes when he sleeps.Preview of Season 1 Act 8 * According to Sawatari, Inumine's sixth sense is more accurate than any map.Season 2 Act 6 * His family owns a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown, Yokohama called the Bow-Wow House. He dresses up as its mascot, Shumai Dog, and performs at events. * In Season 1 Act 7, he breaks through the wall of Hiragi family villa's warehouse, leaving a hole resembling his figure behind. Season 2 Act 6 makes reference to this by showing the hole patched up with different-colored wood panels. * In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', his animal motif is the Shumai Dog. * In 'AYANAGI April Fools Series', he is a chef at Ryokan Hiragian. * In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, he is a prisoner. * The second track in Season 2 Volume 5 Special Drama CD is titled after his name 'Inumine Seishiro'. * Based on Season 1 Volume 4 Special Drama CD: ** He failed the midterm exams and had to take the make-up exams twice, which he also failed. The teachers allowed him to pass because they gave up and figured his good grades in performing arts would make up for it in the final exams. ** He always runs off somewhere during practice. His teammates don't think too much about not seeing him for a while. They didn't even notice he was absent for a long period due to extra make-up classes. ** He believes he knows French based on the fact that he gets along well with Yuzuriha. However, Sawatari later points out to him that 90% of what Yuzuriha says is actually in Japanese. ** He is good at sports but can never remember the rules for competitions. ** He can ride a bicycle but doesn’t know the traffic rules, so his parents advise him not to ride outside. ** He has no control over his strength and breaks ten blocks of wood during woodblock printing. ** He finds out that he is allergic to clay during clay sculpting. ** He falls asleep during sketching competitions. ** He cannot cook. ** He is not good with machines and technology. ** He does not get involved in fights. ** He is confident in rock-paper-scissors. * Based on Star-Myu Q&A Volume 2: ** People's first impression of him is 'big'. ** He is confident of the robustness of his body. ** His weakness is being sleepy too soon into the night. ** His nickname during middle school was 'retriever'. ** He likes to run as a means of transportation. ** He doesn't know what is written in his report book. ** He never said what he cannot forgive as he fell asleep at the question. ** The first thing he does in the morning is sing. ** His favourite food is meat. ** He spends his day off by eating, sleeping, running and singing. ** One bad thing about himself is that he will suddenly distance himself too much when first meeting someone. ** His favourite place is school, Ayanagi Gakuen. ** He deals with stress by eating, sleeping, running and singing. ** He wants to sing now. ** He is good at physical education and music. He has been praised for reading out loud in Japanese. ** He is bad at other subjects. ** He is unable to do without sleep and meals. ** His favourite drinks are drinks with tapioca. The neighbourhood near his home sells them. ** He is not dexterous as he is clumsy but he often sketches. ** His favourite weather is all of them. ** Last words: "Although my body is big～♪ My heart is kind and friendly～♪ Actually, that's just like a big dog! If you every happen to see me, I hope you'll listen to my voice ☆" * Meaning of Inumine's name: ** 戌 (Inu) : dog in Chinese zodiac ** 峰 (Mine) : summit, peak ** 誠 (Sei) : sincerity, truth ** 士 (Shi) : gentleman, samurai ** 郎 (Rou) : son List of Songs See also: Team Hiragi's List of Songs * (Duet with Ugawa Akira)''CD ☆SHOW TIME 8☆ * ''(with all cast members)Season 2 Act 12 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ Gallery Season 1 Inumine001.jpg|Season 1 Website's Profile End8.png|Episode 8 End Card 10-1.png|Episode 10 Eyecatch 1 End10B.jpg|Episode 10 End Card (B) Episode 5 Full-length Image - Inumine Seishirou.png|Episode 5 Full-length Image OVA 1–2 OVA2-2.PNG|OVA 2 Eyecatch 2 Team Hiragi OVA 2 OP (3).png|OVA 2 Opening Theme OVA OP (8).png|OVA Opening Theme OVA ED (7).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA ED (8).png|OVA Ending Theme Season 2 Inumine002.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 10-2.png|Episode 10 Eyecatch 2 S2 End4.jpg|Episode 4 End Card S2 ed 004.png|Ending Theme s2_e02_stitch_001s.png|Episode 2 Full-length Image S2 e06 stitch 010.PNG|Episode 6 Full-length Image S2 e06 stitch 003.png|Episode 6 Full-length Image OVA 3 OVA 3 Ending Theme 1.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme OVA 3 Ending Theme 4.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme OVA 3 Ending Theme 6.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme Season 3 S3 11-2.PNG|Episode 11 Eyecatch 2 Miscellaneous Inumine-Birthday.jpg|Birthday Card Year 1 (2015-2016) ARHPBD008A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 2 (2016-2017) Constellation 008A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 3 (2017-2018) Theme「Zodiac Sign」 Birthday Card Year 4 Season 008a.jpg|Birthday Card Year 4 (2018-2019) Theme「Season」 Inumine-Birthday(manga).png|Birthday Card 2016 by Hidou Ren HRHPBD2017008.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren 00000056.gif|SD Main Inumine-Peformance.jpg|SD SHOW☆TIME ver. Ayanagi Animal Park Series 10.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi IF-UgawaToraishiInumine.jpg|AYANAGI IF Series Banner 10.jpg|Poster Bocchi-kun 10.jpg|Bocchi-kun ver. Main Icon (8).png|Twitter Icon Main Performance Icon (8).png|Twitter Icon SHOW☆TIME ver. Tanabata Festival Icon (8).jpg|Twitter Icon Tanabata Festival Marine ver (8).png|Sailor ver. Sailor ver. (Badge) (8).JPG|Sailor ver. (Badge) References Navigation Category:Characters